


Logical Inevitability

by oneiriad



Series: Immortal!James [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Highlander: The Series, Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-13
Updated: 2012-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-29 11:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneiriad/pseuds/oneiriad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not every story gets to have a happy ending...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Logical Inevitability

"I'm sorry, Jack, " he says, as he watches the other man struggle in vain against the manacles.

"I'm so sorry. I wish I could stay. Here, now, with you. I love you. Both of you. But if I don't do this..." and words fail him, and he steps forward, wrapping his arms around the bound and gagged pirate, tugging his head into the awkward curve of an arm. Stays there for just a little eternity.

"I can't not do this, Jack. Maybe some day you'll forgive me."

He reluctantly closes the hotel room door behind him, hanging the "Do not disturb" sign almost like an afterthought.

"For what it's worth, I am sorry."

He turns to glare at the man in the pin-striped suit, then turns his back on him rather than accepting the pity in those eyes. Checks that his sword is tucked away neatly in his coat, checks his watch. Nearly nine o'clock. He's supposed to meet Jack at a place called Joe's in about 20 minutes. Supposed to...

He takes one last deep breath before heading out into the autumn night.


End file.
